


Soft Aether/Reader Oneshot Request

by ifyouhaveghouls



Series: Tumblr Requests! [1]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: (this is Aether not Omega just to clarify from the relationship thing), Consent is Sexy!, Couch Sex, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Smut, Missionary Position, No pronouns are used, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-ritual sexy times!, Soft!, Vaginal Fingering, era iv Aether - Freeform, reader just happens to have a vagina so do what you will with that info, request asked for female/nb so I went with AFAB parts but no pronouns, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifyouhaveghouls/pseuds/ifyouhaveghouls
Summary: Written for a request on tumblr.You and Aether have some soft post-ritual sexy times in the tour bus!
Relationships: Aether Ghoul | Omega Ghoul/Original Female Character(s), Aether Ghoul | Omega Ghoul/Reader
Series: Tumblr Requests! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772956
Kudos: 19





	Soft Aether/Reader Oneshot Request

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy- please feel free to leave comments/kudos to let me know what you think!
> 
> Request: Could we get some soft aether x f/nb readers please? Possibly going from soft post ritual relaxing to Nsf/w? If not nsf I just really love him and he is a very good hugger and I feel he needs more appreciation tysm you are doing good work 💜💚💜

“Unholy Satan, I’m beat. What a show that was.” Aether chuckles, gripping your hand gently and giving it a little squeeze as you walk back to the bus. Tonight’s ritual was one of the biggest yet; a crowd that extended back seemingly infinitely, roaring cheers, singing and screams- it would be a night to reminisce about. He’s not as young as the other ghouls now, so he feels the after effects of the shows maybe a little more than they do. Sure, he gets the buzz and adrenaline they do, but he also gets aches and feels a bit tender for a while.

You arrive at the bus, opening the door gently as to not wake any potential sleeping ghouls, but find it to be empty, only yourself and Aether had returned after his shower, the others were probably still showering or maybe getting something to eat. “Looks like it’s just us for a while, love.” he says softly, a yawn escaping as he stretches out a little and makes his way to his bunk to change into something more comfortable. 

“How about a movie? The others don’t seem to be coming back for a while.” you suggest, glad to have some of the rare alone time you’d both crave. There’s never a dull day, being surrounded by a pack of ghouls, but it’s easy to feel crowded and oftentimes, a little quiet wouldn’t go amiss.

Languidly, he smiles, nodding as he returns wearing some old and cosy-looking pyjama bottoms with 8-balls set aflame all over them and a t-shirt. He plops himself down onto the couch, chittering softly as he sinks into it and lets the ache ease out of him, trilling for you to come and join him. 

“Just a second babe, I’m changing.” you call back to him, pulling on some shorts and one of Aether’s tees. It shrouds you, but it’s snug and smells like him, so you don’t mind. Shortly after you make your way over to him, cuddling up next to him with your head on his shoulder, and his arm around your waist. 

“You played amazing tonight, you had so much energy.” you whisper, looking up to Aether and ignoring whatever was on the tv screen- neither of you were particularly paying attention to it. 

“I was thinking of you the entire time, love. I miss you when I’m up there.” he admits, kissing the top of your head and pulling you a bit closer. 

“You’re so cheesy.” you snort, rubbing your hand over his tummy and drawing little circles and shapes over him drowsily, moving up to kiss him and smiling into it. “I love you, Aether.” A bright grin flashes on his sleepy face, his pointy little teeth showing before he leans in for another kiss, deeper this time. 

He breaks the kiss, breathlessly whispering “I love you” into your ear and pressing small pecks down your neck. “I love you, I love you, I love you.” he repeats, his words tickling as he says them softly against your skin, making his way to your collar bones now and sucking a small blooming mark onto your skin.

A soft gasp leaves you as he does so, and you bite your lip. Aether goes to lift your t-shirt, but looks up to you for permission first. “Go ahead, it’s okay babe.” you urge, anticipating his touch. He trails his hand under, teasing at first- cupping your bosom and rubbing over the nipple with his thumb, his other hand pulling the shirt up slowly. You lift your arms to let him take it off and he leans to press soft kisses over the other breast, licking over the nipple softly and mouthing it for a little while. 

“You’re perfect.” he coos, bringing his face back up to meet yours. Suddenly you’re hit with a spark of imagination, and you push Aether back to the couch gently, straddling his hips, giggling as he groans a bit when you push your backside down and grind over his semi. “Where did this come from? I like it.” he chuckles, thoroughly enjoying the direction you were steering in.

“You’re just irresistible. And you were doing such a nice job with your mouth.” you say as you lean down and kiss Aether’s jaw. “Now who’s cheesy?” he purrs, raising his eyebrow comically and reaching up to knead your breast again, his cock hardening against you. You gasp as he does so, grinding a bit harder to get the friction your body craves, blocked by your shorts. Fuck it. Nobody is going to be here for a while. If that was the case, you’d have been caught already. Slowly you lift your hips, stepping off Aether onto the floor and hooking your thumbs into your shorts, snaking them off your hips and past your knees, letting them drop so you can step out of them. 

“I’m so lucky... look at you, so beautiful- every inch of you.” he compliments as you walk back towards him, sitting on top of his thigh this time. You give him a hot look and bite your lip, steadying yourself on him with your hands on his stomach, rocking your hips to rub your folds against his thigh. “What a show... you’re performing with more energy than I did earlier, sweetheart.” Aether purrs, straining against his pants and moving a hand down to palm himself as you use his thigh for your pleasure. 

“So wet for me, so perfect...” he coos, a patch of damp collecting on his pant leg. A coil of heat begins to curl in your stomach and you continue your motions, picking up Aether’s free hand and pressing it to your chest. He takes the hint and cups your breast, squeezing and rolling it in his hand and flicking his thumb over the small bud. “Come on love, I can tell you’re close. Cum for me.” he coos, his soft encouragement helping you to tip over the edge, whimpering as your hips stutter and you lay on him to press kisses to his neck and cheek. 

To Aether’s surprise, you catch your breath and whisper softly into his ear, his eyes widening at the suggestion. He hadn’t cum yet and was more than happy to oblige to some soft fucking. In preparation, you lie backwards, relaxing into the fabric of the couch and letting your legs fall open, Aether’s face lighting up, looking as if his mouth would water if he stared any longer. 

You’re pretty wet from your first orgasm, but Aether trundles away for a second to grab some lube just in case. Once he returns, he perches happily between your legs, in awe of the sight before him. “Can I get you ready for me, love?” he asks earnestly- you’d been partners for a long while now but for every little step he makes sure he has your approval. It’s one of the reasons you love him so dearly. “Of course, Aeth.” You smile, shifting to give him a bit more room. Upon hearing your consent, he introduces his digits, circling his thumb over your clit a little, moving downwards to gather up some slick and press his middle finger in, moving it gently and curling it against your g-spot.

He applies a bit of pressure, allowing you to adjust before adding a second, a small gasp escaping you as he adds his ring finger and beckons against your sweet spot, a deep, fiery heat building there gradually. Applying a bit of lube to his fingers and your opening, he inserts a third, mainly to stretch you for his cock, rather than to use it inside you. 

“Ready for me, sweetheart?” He asks once reasonably sure you’re loose enough for him, liberally lubing his length up and wiping his hands on his t-shirt. He had plenty more to wear, after all. 

“Yes, Aether... I’m waiting.” you chuckle, whining as he teases the head of his cock against your clit before lowering it to your entrance and sliding in slowly, moaning softly himself as he feels your walls around him. Aether stills once he’s in all the way, waiting for you to tell him that it’s okay to move. 

You clench around him, pushing your hips back against him and nodding. “Fuck, you’re so big... move, please.” you whine, causing the large ghoul to let out a little laugh. “You’re so cute like this.” he says softly and he begins to thrust slowly, deep and carefully placed movements. “You’re... you’re c-cute all the time.” you coo as your jaw falls open a little in satisfaction, gripping his shoulder as he leans down to kiss you. “And so are you, my love. Much cuter than me.” he chuckles, moaning as he loses himself in the sensation of being surrounded by you. He takes a hand of yours off his shoulder, rubbing his thumb over your knuckles and kissing them before leading it down to your vulva, encouraging you to play with yourself as he fucks you.

You know yourself better than anybody, after all, and this isn’t the time for showing off, he thinks. He just wants you to feel love and pleasure, and watching you take control of that is so hot to him. Just as he wishes, you rub your clit a little quicker than his thrusts, but exactly how you like it, feeling your orgasm building and letting out delicate noises as you edge closer and closer. 

“Aether I’m- I’m close...”you whimper, in ecstasy from the combination of being stretched around Aether’s thick cock and your own fingers. “That’s it love, I’m almost there- cum for me, you can do it...” he encourages, his pace picking up a little as you reach your climax and moan out, back arching off the couch as your orgasm spreads through your abdomen, setting each nerve alight. Aether pulls out and with a few strokes, releases over your stomach, heaving a little and kissing your neck and cheek. 

“I really do love you.” he whispers, brushing your hair out of your face, grabbing some tissues to wipe you off. “I love you too.” you reply, a small grin developing on your face as you clean up a bit and make your way over to his bunk, gathering your clothes and shoving them away somewhere. You could deal with that tomorrow. 

For now, you cuddle up against his now bare chest, breathing softly and gradually slowly as you both near towards slumber. “Aether?” you say quietly.

“Yes my love?”

“They saw us through the window and went back out to party.” you giggle, a smile flashing over your face as Aether blushes and buried his face in your neck, laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @ghxstpxsting! Come say hi, I don’t bite :) I post HCs, matchups and Oneshots/Drabbles.


End file.
